


Urban Legends from Around The World

by cutie_bi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Horror, Urban Legends, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_bi/pseuds/cutie_bi
Summary: A collection of urban legends from everywhere. This book is also on my Q account and mainly runs on requests. I will post non-requested stuff every now and again though! And if you have a legend you'd like to see, please let me know! I'd be more than happy to check it out and write about it! Credit will also be given to you for your suggestion. Anyhow, please enjoy!





	Urban Legends from Around The World

Though this is lesser known urban legend, it is still rather creepy.

Located in Hong Kong, there sits a building called 'Nam Koo Terrace', which has not been redeveloped nor renovated despite the fact that there is/was a lack of sufficient housing and its prime location. As a matter of fact, a major property developer that owns the building knows exactly why they left Nam Koo Terrace in such a terrible state.

The building- which may well be over 100 years old- was once owned by a wealthy family. It's said this family was forced to evacuate this home in WWII due to Japanese invasion of Hong Kong. It's also rumored that the Japanese used this location for the 'comfort women'- which were females forced into sexual acts to serve the Japanese service.

After the war, the remaining family member moved back into the home, but died not too long after. Since their death, Nam Koo Terrace has been handed over to multiple parties, though it is now owned by Hopewell Holdings. What's odd though, is that the company had plans to demolish the building and replace it with a luxurious hotel, though this plan never went into action, despite them getting permission from the Government. And even today, Nam Koo Terrace remains standing, vacant and unused.

_ Warning: this is where things start becoming creepy. _

Locals had begun to refer to this place as 'haunted', with claims of the dead comfort women remaining there and reports of screams and odd lights coming from the house. And allegedly, in 1960, a girl exited the house, and attempted to attack a nearby police officer- there was an apparent exorcism attempt within the building beforehand.

However, this would not be the last time something strange would occur in the home.

In the year 2003, eight teenage girls had decided to put this 'haunted' idea to the test- they traveled to the building with the intent of staying the night inside- maybe they wanted to get a glimpse of the paranormal. Whatever the reason, they got  _exactly_  what they wanted.

Allegedly, three of the eight girls had begun to act extremely agitated whilst in the building, and one girl was said to have suffered a psychotic breakdown- while the other girls panicked and fled the home, that one girl remained behind. Whether it was because she didn't want to or was unable to do so is unknown. It is also said that the girl had taken on a personality not her own and spoke in a voice that did not sound like hers.

Of course, the police were called; but when one officer tried to remove the female from the property, she responded in violence- another officer had to step in and help subdue the girl, who was later sent to a hospital for psychiatric treatment with the others.

Thought that was creepy? Wait until you hear this.

Over the years, many bodies have been found either within the home or on the grounds- there were apparently around 30 suicides that occurred on the property, with some being recovered from the rooms, and some even being found in trees in the garden and having to be cut down.

Allegedly, those who are brave (or foolish) enough to enter the home experience visions of bloodied or decapitated women and have heard ear-piercing shrieks (they still heard these noises even if they covered their ears.)- others have also claimed to have seen a man dressed in all black roaming the halls.

Hopewell Holdings has officially stated that they will let the building stay standing, due to it's historic status.

To end this, I ask that you keep in mind that while the claims about the building could be exaggerated, the story revolving around the eight girls have been confirmed- as a matter of fact, there have been many news reports about it. And though I have searched the web for a translated article, I could not find one. So unless you can read Chinese, you may not be able to understand the [original article](http://orientaldaily.on.cc/archive/20031130/new/new_a00cnt.html) (Of course, you can translate by right clicking and selecting 'translate', but the translation is kinda bad.)

*Note: thank you for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter.

[Source](http://curiouslystrangehorror.tumblr.com/post/134459554184/nam-koo-terraceurban-legend)


End file.
